


Dance au

by Soft_hours (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Soft_hours
Summary: fighting the urge to make a dance au for Lee and Gaara.





	Dance au

**Author's Note:**

> don't pay attention to me

Ok, so I was asleep and shit and my mind decided to put the idea of a naruto dance au into my head. now I know I'm not the first one to have this idea, I've seen fanart for it. But I haven't seen a fanfiction for it. Better yet I haven't seen a fanfiction for a Leegaa dance au, which is my favorite pairing from Naruto. Instead of dreaming about it, I could make it.

but I'm so lazy. My downfall.

Also, I wrote Lee and Gaara porn does anybody want that posted?


End file.
